Call me Mistress
by chrislayerlol
Summary: When spring cleaning with her girlfriend, Miku stumbles upon some of Luka's secret possessions and much to Luka's surprise, offers to try them out. Cute shoujo-ai/yuri fluff. Rated M for somewhat explicit yuri scenes, the occasional swear word, and of course for the domnitrix-y/BDSM theme


**Hey everybody.**

**First of all, the reason this wasn't out a week ago was because I only envisioned it being around 7000 words, as you can probably tell, it turned out a lot longer. I had planned to do a 1000 words a day and be done in a week, but of course it took a lot longer because I was back at school which slowed me down.**

**I also wanna apologize for the lame title, and let you know that I'm open to suggestions on a replacement. I also would like to say that if people like this story then I might continue it. However, it won't necessarily be a continuation of this scenario; it could be something completely different. I was basically thinking about turning this story into a collection of M-rated one-shots involving Miku and Luka (Hence the name), that would just be updated whenever I get an idea that I can't fit into another story.**

**So yeah, let me know if that sounds like a good idea, and also just let me know what you thought of this chapter. I would really like to hear your opinions on this as I've never written anything like it before, and so it would be good to get some feedback.**

**Also I just wanna say thanks to my beta reader M for doing a crazy fast job, especially considering how long this chapter was, and also thanks to everyone who reviewed the diva and the student and blurring the lines, I got something like 15 reviews for each chapter and so for that, I really want to say thanks.**

**And lastly, I just want to remind you that this chapter is M-rated and contains yuri scenes, occasional swearing and dominatrix-y themes, so if you don't like, then don't read.**

**Anyway, that's enough from me, I hope you all enjoy.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miku couldn't help but giggle as she watched her pink haired lover trip over the boxes she had left out in the hallway. "Oh Luka…"She sighed to herself contently as she simply watched the beautiful woman make a fool of herself.

However, even though Luka was one of clumsiest people she had ever met, she was still simultaneously the most elegant, refined and beautiful woman Miku had ever laid eyes on. She watched in awe as Luka picked herself up from the floor and flicked her hair over her shoulder in the most womanly way possible, finding it a stark contrast to the klutz of a few seconds ago. "What you looking at, Miku?" Said woman asked once she realised she was being watched intently by her teal haired girlfriend.

A small, but still joyous smile spread across Miku's lips. "Nothing… just you." She said day-dreamily as she lost herself in the serene blue of her lover's eyes.

Luka couldn't help but smile too; whenever Miku was happy, Luka couldn't help but feel the same. She also couldn't help the light blush on her cheeks, she didn't know why, but Miku always seemed to bring out the shy and childish side in her, which of course always amused the tealette to no end.

Miku's smile grew into a grin as she watched Luka nervously look back at her, absolutely loving the adorable expression on her girlfriend's features; one that she had become quite familiar with in the time that she'd known the pink haired woman. It reminded her of the one she wore all those months ago when she first met Luka, and upon seeing it again, Miku couldn't resist travelling down memory lane and reliving the experience.

Flashback

It was Miku's birthday and she and a few friends had gone out to celebrate. They had gone to a nice restaurant for dinner but also to partake in a little karaoke; a simple celebration for Miku's seventeenth. "C'mon Miku, come up and sing with us." Rin and Len – two of the tealette's closest friends - called out from the mini stage. "C'mon, it'll be fun."

Miku shook her head. "M-maybe later guys… I'm still a little full, give it a few minutes." She lied to avoid the rather daunting task of going up on stage and letting her voice be heard. While she could sing rather well, the tealette was pretty shy and so the thought of going up on stage, even though she'd only be singing to her friends and a few other groups of people, was rather daunting. "Why don't you two sing another duet, you were really good." She suggested and thankfully, the twins accepted and began choosing a song.

o0o0o

"It's your turn Luka, why don't you and Gakupo go up and sing together?" A slightly inebriated Meiko suggested as she returned to the rest of her party with her blue haired boyfriend.

Luka registered the hopeful, but still overly sleazy look on the purple haired man's features and grimaced; not finding the sound of singing with him appealing at all. In truth, she was only here because Meiko had begged her to go on a double date, but after meeting who she had been set up with, she wished she had had the foresight to refuse. "That's alright, I think I'm just gonna sing by myself." She offered quietly before standing up and heading up to the performing area.

Gakupo, who was at about the same state of drunkenness as the brunette, clumsily reached out and grabbed the pink haired woman's arm before she could make her escape. "Hey baby… don't you wanna sing with me… I had a great song I mind and everything…"He began, his voice slightly slurred.

Luka yanked her arm away and shot the purple haired man a disgusted look. "Don't touch me and don't ever call me baby." She whispered harshly, staying as quiet as possible, not wanting to spoil her friend's date by being openly rude. She didn't however want to spend another minute with the vile man, not only was he rude, obnoxious and over confident, the main reason Luka wanted nothing to do with him was simple the fact that he was a man. "You're lucky I'd even been seen with you in public, just sit down and be quiet." She ordered, putting the purple haired man back in his place.

With that, Luka walked off, leaving Gakupo speechless and his pride in shambles. She took to the stage and quickly chose a song, which little did she know would change her life forever.

o0o0o

Miku hadn't really noticed or paid much attention to any of the other groups in the restaurant; she mostly kept herself to herself and her attention with her friends. But that all changed when the pink haired woman two booths over took to the mic and filled the air with her amazing voice. She looked over and was instantly captivated, not only by the woman's wonderful singing voice, but also by how beautiful said woman was.

Miku sat there happily, along with most of other patrons and just watched the obviously talented woman sing, losing herself in the pinkette's smooth, yet oh so powerful voice. "Wow, she's really good don't you think, Miku?" The green haired girl beside her asked. "She must be a professional for sure." Gumi surmised once the pink haired woman had finished.

Miku didn't answer, she instead got up and without even having to think about it, walked over to the gorgeous woman; something that she would have never dared done under any other circumstances. She brought a shaky hand up and nervously tapped the woman on her shoulder. "Um… excuse me."

Luka was in the process of returning to her friends when she felt the lightest of touches and the quietest of voices behind her. Upon turning round, Luka's breath hitched simply at the sight of the adorable teal haired girl before her. "Y-yes?"

Miku was a little nervous talking to a complete stranger, especially one as good looking as the pinkette. Nevertheless, she still said what she had come over to say. "I just wanted to tell you how amazing you were up there, I've never heard anything more beautiful in my life."

While Luka hadn't actually heard Miku sing, she was pretty sure –seeing as the tealette looked like an honest-to-god angel – that surely she would have the voice of one too. Although, not knowing this for sure, Luka didn't have a similar compliment she could return, and so the first thing that popped into her head fell from her lips without her even having to think about it. "Well, I can only say that I've never seen anyone as beautiful in my life."

Luka immediately panicked; she couldn't believe she had just said such a weird thing to such a nice girl; a girl that from the moment she laid eyes upon her, she hoped to be good friends with one day. A look of worry quickly spread across the older woman's features as she waited for the younger woman's response.

Miku found the look on her face adorable, and the compliment she got, simply amazing. "I could say the same thing about you." She whispered shyly before instinctively stepping closer and hugging the older woman, physically incapable of stopping herself.

Luka wasn't shocked or disgusted by Miku's actions, not like she would have done if Gakupo had tried the same, she instead found it to be the most adorable and heart-warming thing she had ever experienced. In response, she brought her arms around the younger girl and hugged her back, her heart fluttering like never before.

End of flashback

Miku sighed happily as she recalled the rest of the night with Luka. For all intents and purposes she had forgotten that her friends had even existed as she was too focused on Luka to pay them any attention whatsoever. Luka had also been in the same boat, leaving Kaito and Meiko as well as her original date for the night, only she was relieved to get the purple haired creep of her back.

They stayed at the restaurant long after their groups of friends had left, too happy and enthralled just with the other's presence to want to leave. Luka was like no-one she had ever met before; so kind and gentle, yet so stunningly beautiful and positively irrespirable. Miku had never felt more comfortable while at the same time so nervous with anyone else before; the gorgeous pink haired woman evoked powerful and previously unfelt feelings in her.

Luka had been watching Miku stare of into space for a good minute or so, and while the expression on her face was insanely cute, she thought that it was probably time she brought her back to the real world, especially if they wanted to get anything done before the day was finished. "Earth to Miku" She chimed amusedly. "What are you daydreaming about there sweetie?" She asked a little teasingly, successfully bringing Miku from her memories back to the present.

Miku quickly turned to meet her lover's gaze, smiling reflexively when she saw the amused expression on her lover's face. "I was just thinking back to when I first met you and how wonderful my life has been these past six months." She said truthfully, and in the process, melting the heart of the woman opposite her.

If the contents of the box in her arms hadn't been fragile then Luka would have surely thrown them it on the ground. She instead had to place it carefully before jogging the short distance and pulling the girl she loved into a warm hug. "I can only say the same, meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me." She replied contently, snuggling into the tealette's loving embrace. "Hang on a minute; it hasn't been six months has it? We can't have been together for that long… surely."

Miku pulled back and looked at the pinkette, a slightly sad expression on her face. "We met on my birthday, and it's March now, so that's just over six months. You didn't forget did you?"

"Oh sweetie I didn't mean it like that, I course I didn't forget." Luka said apologetically, waving her hands in the air to dismiss the misunderstanding. "I was just shocked at how fast they went, it seems like just yesterday that you moved in with me."

Once again, an incredulous look appeared on Miku's features, although this time she was playing rather than being serious. "I moved in after our fourth date and that was ages ago; only like a week and a half after we met, don't tell me you forgot that as well."

Luka chuckled at the tealette's playful charm. "No, I know, you really think I don't remember?" She asked rhetorically before continuing. "I brought you home and you never left, you just slowly brought all your stuff round and I've been stuck with you ever since."

Miku pouted cutely at Luka's fake dig at her over what was a rather sudden intrusion into home. "Yeah you have, but you love it really, hasn't it been great?"

Nothing but love, care and tenderness could be read in Luka's eyes as she took a brief second just to look at the teal haired girl before her, using it to contemplate just how lucky she was. "Uh-huh, I wouldn't have it any other way sweetie." She responded in an elated whisper before sticking her arms out. "Come here, I need you."

Miku moved faster than light and was on Luka in no time, hugging her tight and snuggling deep into her deliciously curvy body; a practice she and her partner had become rather adept at seeing as they got to practice at least ten times a day as they simply could never keep their hands off one another.

Luka cradled the tealette's head against her; holding her tight against her body as her free hand played affectionately in one of her long teal twin tails. "I love you so much, Miku." She whispered, barely able to contain her happiness.

Miku smiled at Luka's emotively uttered words and the way her lips were kissing the top of her head. "Not as much as I love you Luka-chan." She retorted childishly, clutching onto the fabric of Luka's shirt more firmly as she deepened the already passionate embrace.

The two stayed like this for some time, lazily caressing one another as they drowned in each other's presence, completely satisfied with the moment and how perfect their lives seemed. However, as much as she loved these intimate moments with her girlfriend, Luka was aware that time was ticking on and they still had a lot of work to do and so, reluctantly, broke the comfortable silence. "Well, that was nice but I gotta go take out the trash, how about you carry on sorting in here." She suggested as she pulled away from their embrace.

"Eh?" Miku blurted cutely. "But we were having such a nice moment; you can't just leave me…" She started whining before an ingenious idea popped into her lover's head.

Saying nothing, Luka picked up the slightly saddened tealette and pinned her to the wall, holding her thighs up with both hands. Without much warning she entered the younger woman's mouth with her tongue, starting a passionate kiss off quickly and silencing Miku's whining.

Miku moaned into the unusually ravenous kiss, her hands deep in her lover's long pink hair, holding the older woman against her closer while at the same time using it as a way to keep balanced. "Jesus Luka." Miku gasped as their lips disconnected. "That was a little unexpected, it's not often my little Luka-chan is so horny."

Luka blushed as a red as a tomato at the shorter woman's semi teasing words. "Miku, don't say that, I was just trying to show my affection for you… and to cheer you up cause you looked so upset and…"

Miku couldn't help but grin to herself at how easy it was to tease the pink haired woman. She interrupted Luka with a much tamer kiss. "I know, I was just teasing." She said before Luka let her down and back on to her feet. "Go and take the rubbish out cutie, we don't want it stinking the house up now, do we?"

with a blush still on her cheeks, the older woman nodded shyly before going to do what Miku had suggested, leaving the tealette all alone in their now, much cleaner bedroom. "What's left to be done?" The tealette said to herself absent-mindedly as she checked over the room. "We've done under the bed, we cleaned the en suite… ah-ha… I know, I'll do Luka's closet for her." She continued after a few seconds of thought before making her way over to the large piece of wooden furniture.

Miku had always been a little jealous of Luka's extensive collection of clothes; her wardrobe was endless, but even in spite of that, she could still pull off every single number in it. "If only I was a little taller… perhaps a bit curvier, then I could wear some of these as well." She said to herself as she pulled out an exquisite backless black dress; the very same one that Luka had decided to wear on their fourth date, and part of the reason why Miku absolutely couldn't keep her hands of the gorgeous woman all night. "Ah… memories." She half chuckled to herself before carefully replacing the expensive garment and getting on with the job at hand.

She took a seat on the floor and opened the other door, fully exposing the contents of the closet. "I can't believe my girlfriend can be this untidy." She whispered unbelievingly to herself as she surveyed the mess. While the clothes hanging up were ordered nicely, the space at the bottom of the wardrobe was a completely different story. Random and mismatched shoes were littered across the place, their boxes either in use for another purpose or nowhere to found at all. Amongst the footwear was an assortment of random toot; odds and ends that Luka had acquired and tossed in the bottom of the closet over the years. "Jeez… this might take a while." The tealette said to herself before digging in.

A few minutes of intense sorting, cleaning and organising went by when an island of order caught her eye. "Hmm?" Miku hummed interestedly as she saw the neatly stacked boxes sitting right at the very back of the closet, only now visible due to all the junk she had cleared. "What's going on here?" She pondered, still looking at the containers, or at least the ones that weren't covered by the large blanket shrouding the majority.

Being curious by nature, Miku's hands moved of their own accord into the back of the wardrobe and deftly removed the blanket, exposing a good half a dozen boxes of various shapes and sizes, the largest of which, she brought out into the light for further inspection.

"Oh my god." Miku whispered incredulously as her eyes scanned the contents of the container. "What is all this stuff?" She asked herself, referring to the whip, the two pairs of long leather gloves and various other naughty things that happened to fill the box. Her curious hands delved in carefully and brought a pair of the gloves, holding them up and inspecting them, quickly deducing that they would easily extend past the elbow, and most likely reach all the way up to the bicep when worn.

Meanwhile, Luka, after finishing taking out the numerous bags of rubbish, was heading back up the stairs to help Miku tidy up. She decided to creep up silently to try and surprise her, but it was the pinkette who got the surprise as she poked her head around the doorframe. "Oh crap." She muttered under her breath, her heart racing in her chest. Not only was she mortified that Miku had found her rather peculiar belongings, she was unfathomably scared that the one she loved the most would leave her because of it.

Miku's heart was beating rather quickly as well; she couldn't believe that her cute little Luka-chan would possess such things, but for some reason, Miku was rather excited because of it. Her fast heart beat and suddenly heightened senses allowed her to hear the barely audible sound that came from the pinkette, subsequently alerting Miku to her presence. "Ah… Luka." She said jumpily, startled by the other woman's presence, although she quickly calmed back down when she realised there was nothing to worry about. "Hey." She said cheerily as she turned around fully to face the rather distressed looking woman. "What is all this stuff?"

"I'm so sorry." Luka apologised franticly, completely forgetting Miku's question as she felt the need to explain herself first. "I should have told you sooner; once we were serious as a couple, I'm sorry."

Miku laughed quietly to herself, finding the way her lover was acting particularly amusing. "I don't care about that Luka, I just wanted to…" She began, but was soon interrupted by the anxious pinkette.

Even though anyone else could have seen that Miku really didn't care as she said, Luka was too panicked to realise. In her head, Miku didn't give a crap about her excuses, too disgusted with what she had found. "I'm sorry Miku, but please hear me out." She begged, even though Miku was nothing but responsive. "I was scared; scared of what you would think; scared that you'd leave me if I ever told you."

The tealette could clearly see that the pink haired woman was panicking; her breaths were short and sharp, her whole body was shaking, all of which worried Miku a lot. She got up and tossed the gloves on the bed before running the short distance and wrapping her dishevelled lover up in a big hug. "Hey, don't worry Luka." She whispered in the taller woman's ear as she guesses the reason for her girlfriend's anxiety. "I'm not mad or anything, you have no reason to be sorry, don't worry." She offered soothingly.

Luka held on tight as she listened to the younger woman's words. "You're not mad? You're not gonna leave me?"

Miku gave the pinkette one last big squeeze before separating a few inches. "I'd never leave you." She whispered emotively, bringing her hands up to Luka's cheeks and cupping them gently. "Not my beautiful Luka-chan." She affirmed, hoping to reassure the pinkette further. "I'm just curious as to what all this stuff is, that's all."

Luka broke apart from the tealette and sat on the bed, picking up the gloves and examining them, a blush quickly forming on her cheeks. "It's my…" She started, but quickly stopped from embarrassment. She tilted her head up to meet Miku's gaze and somehow found the confidence to finish her sentence. "… My…dominatrix gear." She finished in an embarrassed whisper.

A look of mild shock flashed across the tealette's features briefly. "D-dominatrix?" She inquired innocently as she had only ever heard of the word, not really knowing many details behind it.

Luka nodded ashamedly. "Yeah, one of my old girlfriends introduced it all to me a couple of years ago and… I dunno… I just really liked it." She answered quietly before sighing. "I only got to experience it once with her before we broke up and I always found myself wanting to try it again. I bought all the stuff but I've never had the courage to show anyone or tell anyone about it, so using it was out of the question." She continued explaining before the need to start apologizing once again took over. "I just want to let you that I completely understand if you're weirded out, I know you said you were fine with it but I'm guessing that's not true. I get it though, it's such a strange thing to be in to, and honestly, you should be ashamed of me, I'm so sorry…"

Miku couldn't believe that her lover was back to apologising, especially seeing as she had nothing to be sorry about. "Hey…"She whispered soothingly as she walked over to the pinkette; crouching to bring her head to Luka's level. Seeing as she was still off on one, Miku quickly brought her lips up to the taller woman's, kissing her softly to try and silence her anxious ramblings. "What are you talking about Luka? Ashamed? There's nothing to be ashamed about, silly." She pointed out before pecking her lover's nose cutely.

An incredulous look formed on the pinkette's features. "Er…yeah there is." She retorted, bringing her hand containing the gloves up in between them, shaking her piece of evidence as she looked at it wide eyed. "This, all that stuff…" She stated annoyedly as she pointed over at the other boxes. "It's weird Miku; it's considered shady and peculiar to like stuff like that, and I feel ashamed because I do, even though I can't help it; it's just the way I am." She finished by throwing the pair of gloves in the empty spot next to her; hoping to emphasise her point.

Miku took Luka's hands in hers, her thumbs ghosting over the pale skin comfortingly. "Well you shouldn't feel ashamed because as far as I can see, there's absolutely nothing to feel shameful about." She reiterated, her voice soft and truthful. "Granted, you may not see this stuff every day but there's nothing wrong with it. Everyone has something that turns them on, and this… it's really not that bad."

Luka was about to admit defeat when a sudden but valid point popped into her head. "If it's not that bad then why did you look so shocked when I explained what this stuff was, or when I saw you looking in the boxes earlier?" She asked triumphantly.

Miku's head tilted slightly as she took a second to recall. When she realised what the pinkette was talking about however, she couldn't help but break into a small fit of giggles. "Oh Luka, you're so silly." She chuckled playfully, subsequently bringing a look of confusion to the older woman's features. "I didn't realise you had come in, so not only did you just plain startle me a little, I also felt a little scared because you had caught me looking through your things." She explained simply, wiping the smug smile off Luka's face. "And the reason I looked shocked when you told me this was your dominatrix gear was because I absolutely couldn't fathom someone as cute and cuddly and soft and mushy as my Luka-chan owning such… naughty things." Miku explained, her voice attaining a more seductive tone for the last couple of words.

Luka repressed the shiver caused by her girlfriend's tone. "I know what you mean, when Lily showed me I was honestly quite shocked but I decided to try it out with her." She murmured in agreement. "I didn't really expect to enjoy it but… the feeling of the leather against my skin; constricting my body, the feeling of being spanked… of being dominated, the clothes, the smells, everything… they were the most arousing things I had ever experienced and I've been hooked ever since." She continued, only realising how passionately and in depth she had spoken once she had done talking. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to be so in depth, I just get a little carried away, but you shouldn't have had to hear that."

"Don't be silly Luka, there's no need to apologize for that." Miku affirmed sweetly before slipping into a thoughtful silence in which the meaning behind Luka's words only just hit her. "Hang on a minute… you were the one getting spanked? You were the one getting dominated? Were you not the dominatrix or do both people do that stuff to each other." She asked naively.

Luka couldn't help but blush. "Well… some master-slave relationships can work like that; the two people involved can go back and forth and take turns I guess." She figured, the blush on her cheeks now a much deeper red because of what she was about to say. "But with Lily and me, she… she was the one in control, I was just… how should it put it? …Her slave."

Miku considered teasing the pinkette but she could clearly see that Luka was embarrassed enough and was far more interested as to why the taller woman possessed such items if she herself wasn't a dominatrix per se. The tealette stood up off her knees and covered the short distance to the other side of the bed, picking up the articles of clothing that lay messily on the soft white duvet. "But…why do have these, why do you have a whip and why – as you described it – do you have dominatrix gear?"

Luka had only really been embarrassed up until this point because she was worried about Miku opinion, but seeing as the tealette really didn't seem to mind, and actually sounded as if she wanted to know about her secret passion, Luka decided to just open up fully. "Well, being the slave was great, but I always wanted to see what it was like to be in the other position; to have my own person to control." She explained, slightly relived to the see the tealette nod acceptingly, a "that makes sense" sort of look on her face. "So I bought all this stuff, hoping one day that I could live out that fantasy, but as you know, I've been too scared to talk about it with anyone, much less ask anyone to do it with me."

As Miku's finger played with gloves in her hands she quickly realised that she loved the feel of the soft leather against her skin, and not a moment after, she also realised that she would love to feel Luka's gloved hands explore her entire body. Looking down at the erotic clothing in her hands as she tried to collect her thoughts, Miku couldn't deny that the prospect of trying this out with Luka was definitely interesting to her and not to mention unbelievingly arousing. After a few seconds of silent thought and a fair bit of mental picturing, Miku somehow found the guts to open her mouth. "I could be your… you know… slave." She suggested quietly, hesitantly looking up at the now utterly flabbergasted Luka.

Luka couldn't believe what she just heard but she couldn't deny that the prospect sounded ridiculously tempting. She took a moment to indulge, taking a brief second to imagine what it would be like to finally be like to play the dominatrix; saucy images rapidly filling her mind. However, she quickly brought herself back under control, knowing that it wouldn't be right for her to use Miku for her own desires. "Oh no no no Miku, I couldn't do that, it wouldn't be fair on you at all."

Miku put her hands on hips and pulled a mean pout; a move that was almost always guaranteed to get Miku her own way when dealing with her pink haired lover. "Why can't we do it, I just wanna do what makes you happy Luka-chan." She whined. "You said that you always wanted to try it out, I can help you do that; I can help you live out that fantasy.

Luka stood up and pulled the tealette into a loose cuddle. "I appreciate the offer but it wouldn't be right; I don't want you to be uncomfortable just so I can have my fun, that wouldn't be fair on you sweetie."

Miku scoffed before leaning back to look her girlfriend in the eyes. "Who says I wouldn't have fun?" She questioned with a sly smirk. "The more I think about it, the better it sounds, and to tell you the truth, I would love to be Luka's little slave." She finished in a husky whisper.

Luka felt weak at the knees. Sexy, seductive Miku was a completely different person from the cute little Miku she'd come to know and love, and while that Miku made her heart flutter, sexy Miku made it flutter for a totally different set of reason. As unbelievable as it seemed, to Luka, it looked like she was finally going to get what she had been dreaming for so long. "R-really?" Was all she could manage in a nervous whisper, unable to hide the anticipation that filled her big teal orbs.

Miku was now fully in bedroom mode and couldn't stop herself from licking her lips seductively, hoping to turn the heat up for the pink haired woman as well. "Of course, I want nothing more than for the love of my life… my beautiful Luka to be happy and satisfied." She whispered into the pinkette's ear lowly, thrilled to hear a half moan half whimper escape her lover's lips. "Have you got a costume or something you would like me to wear?"

Even though Miku hadn't specified, the way she spoke lead Luka to believe that her lover was rather eager to get started. "Wait, you don't want to do it now do you?"

"Of course I do." The younger woman purred. "It sounds so exciting…. so naughty." She revealed as her lips met the softness of the older woman's neck. "I can't wait."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miku clapped excitedly, ridiculously pleased with herself for managing her goal of ten consecutive laps of the guest bedroom without stumbling. "Looks like I'm finally getting the hang of this." She mumbled to herself as she continued to practice, taking another slightly shaky step and trying for the eleventh lap. If it had not been for the five or so inch heels on her feet, her current task would have been a walk in the park, but even though she had a fair amount of experience walking on heels, five inches was quite difficult to get used to.

Of course, her task may have been a little easier if most of her attention wasn't being used up on the device on her hand. Making use of the spare time while she waited for Luka to get ready, Miku had decided to look a little deeper into what she might be participating in in the next few minutes, using the internet on her iPhone to accomplish this.

Using various websites – some a bit more adult than others –Miku managed to cobble together a good idea of what her afternoon with Luka would hold. She looked up the terms used between a master and a servant, the activities that would be likely to occur, the roles that each person took on; all of which only adding to the teal haired girl's excitement. She also bolstered her research by watching a few videos and perusing a few galleries so she could get an idea of what it would be like to be Luka's plaything.

"Hmm… I wonder if Luka is in to this?" She mumbled quietly as her finger hovered over the link to a rather interesting looking video. However, before she could find out, her lover called out from the other room, telling her to come in. "Oh my god…this is it." The tealette whispered excitedly, her heart rate through the roof in a matter of seconds. She tossed the expensive device on the bed haphazardly, forgetting how much it set her back, too focused on Luka's sultry command to care.

She brought a shaky hand up to the doorknob, turning lightly, before crossing the threshold into their shared bedroom. Her breath hitched and her jaw dropped when she saw the pinkette standing opposite from her, her brain completely overloaded with the sight of her all dressed up. "W-wow…" she breathed before she fell speechless, unable to speak due to the fact that all her brain could focus on was the stunning woman in front of her. She could however still eye the rather scantily clad woman from head to toe; drinking in the sight of dominatrix Luka hungrily.

Starting from the bottom, Miku's eyes ran over the tall woman's boots lustfully. Never in her life had Miku thought footwear could be sexy or arousing, but the thigh high, six inch high heel black leather boots that clung tightly to her girlfriend's toned legs changed that view in an instant. And even though they didn't feature any straps, buckles or chains like the one she had seen in pictures, Miku decided that she liked it that way; the plain but rather elegant looking boots suited Luka really well, extenuated her already glorious figure, and brought her to a sexy, towering height of five foot ten.

The other article of clothing adorning the pinkette's legs were a pair of thigh high lace stockings, the tops of which could just be seen poking out from the edge of her boots. As Miku's eyes travelled higher she could see that said stockings were held up by an expensive looking garter belt that lay nicely on the pink haired woman's waist; just above the alluring looking black panties that were hiding Luka's burning centre from view

Miku's breath hitched once again when her gaze reached the pinkette's ample bosom. While she knew exactly how big Luka's breast really were, the constricting leather corset she wore squeezed them together and somehow made them seem even more massive, plump, and subsequently delicious that she was used to. The final piece of the older woman's ensemble were the leather gloves she had seen earlier, completing the simple but oh-so-sexy look for the pinkette. "You…you look absolutely stunning… amazing." She whispered in awe after she had fully devoured Luka with her eyes, her gaze now meeting the pinkette's.

Luka couldn't hold back the smile that was rapidly forming her lips; Miku's reactions to her were just too cute. She confidently strolled over, stopping just inches from her teal haired lover before bringing her hand up to stroke Miku's cheek. "Thank you sweetie." She whispered lovingly, stroking the smooth skin softly as she took the time to examine the costume that Miku was wearing.

Even though she had seen Miku's outfit a hundred times before, it was so much more exciting to see it being worn by somebody, especially seeing as that somebody was her beloved Miku. The saucy french maid costume clung to her form in all the right places, extenuating and highlighting her small, but still glorious chest, her developed hips, downright perfect legs, and her glorious midriff that was on display due to lack and any material covering that area.

The traditional maid's outfit had been split into two; a short sleeved frilly top that stopped a few inches south of her breasts, showing off her thin waist and perfect tummy, and lacy skirt that was much shorter that the norm which only served to expose and draw attention to the tealette's long, slim and gorgeous legs. To provide a little modesty, a pair of white thigh highs adorned the teal haired girl's legs, capped off with her black heels at the end. "You look amazing too." A breath taken Luka whispered as her gaze roamed her lover's body hungrily; so excited that her fantasy was finally becoming a reality.

As much as she loved the usual love and attention she got from Luka, the tealette was kind of hoping for something a little different. "Um… Luka… what are you doing?" she inquired confusedly as she eyed the hand on her cheek curiously.

Luka froze and her adoring stare quickly morphed into a questioning one. "What do you mean sweetie?" She asked slightly nervously.

"That." The tealette stated flatly, only deepening the taller woman's confusion. "You can't call me sweetie; you can't just give me compliments." She explained.

Luka frowned disapprovingly. "Why can't I?"

"Well… because that's not what a dominatrix does, is it?" She inquired, her nose scrunching up cutely. "From what I read and what I saw they're assertive, they don't treat their slave nicely. You can't just be calling me sweetie, that's not how it works, right?"

While Luka knew that was the case she didn't really want to call Miku by the more commonly used terms. Her precious little Miku wasn't a slut, a bitch, or any other derogatory name and so it didn't feel right to Luka to call her such things. She did however come up with a couple of other, less hurtful replacements a while back just in case she would ever get to try this with her teal haired lover; Pet, Baby…while not particularly dominatrix-y, they were still less personal and loving than sweetie or darling and so Luka quickly decided to employ such terms.

After a quick second of thought, Luka conjured up an excuse for her nice behaviour in the form of. "Sorry, my pet, I didn't think we had started yet." Which was uttered somewhat unconvincingly, but when followed up by the loud crack of her whip, nobody would have dared question her reasoning. Another short, sharp crack struck the air beside the tealette; a display of the pinkette's dominance as well as a sign that things were about to get started for real. "And anyway, I'm the one who's in charge here; who are you to tell me what to do?"

Miku absolutely loved the stern tone of voice Luka had used with her, and just as with the mildly frightening sound of Luka's whip, the tealette instantly became more excited and not to mention aroused from the pinkette's alluring tone. "Oh, I'm sorry Luka, you're right I shouldn't have…" She started, her voice taking on a submissive, quiet tone before she was rudely interrupted by the now fully in character pinkette.

Upon being called by her name, Luka knew exactly what she wanted to hear instead; the very same term Lily had made her use for her. "Who are you calling Luka?" She asked with a sharp tongue, a slightly mean tone present in her voice. She silently beckoned her slave over and as soon as she was in range she grabbed Miku's face between her thumb and forefinger; squeezing the soft flesh and causing the tealette to squirm in pain. "You are to address me as mistress… understand?"

Miku couldn't stop herself from wincing in pain at the sudden and rather unexpected action. "Sorry mistress, I understand, mistress." The shorter girl mumbled as coherently as possible; a difficult task seeing as her face was slightly squished together in Luka's tight grip.

Luka saw the look on her lover's face, the slight hint of fear in usually bright eyes and rapidly became concerned. "Oh I'm sorry darling, did I hurt you? Was I squeezing too tight?" She worriedly inquired, completely forgetting her dominatrix personality in an instant, her hand immediately releasing it's grip and instead caressing the slightly red cheeks of her girlfriend once again.

A sigh escaped Miku's lips as she rolled her eyes at the older woman. "Luka…" She whined. "Isn't it the point to cause some pain?"

Luka looked down at the floor shyly. "Well yeah, of course it is, but you looked as if you were really hurt, I just wanted to make sure my little princess was okay." She offered cutely. "I don't want to go too fast to you, you're new to this and it's your first time so…"

Miku was beginning to get a little annoyed and rather impatient. Loving, caring Luka was great and the tealette was glad that she had such a doting girlfriend, but their current situation called for something radically different; she wanted… no, needed the experience that Luka had told her about. "Believe me, you're really not going too fast." She interrupted, her voice sounding a little anxious. "In fact, I'd prefer if you could go a little faster, be a little rougher with me… you know… be the dominatrix." She added the last part teasingly.

Luka pulled herself together, using not only the tealette's willingness but also her subtly snide comment to encourage her. "A little rougher eh?" She inquired as confidently as possible before pulling the younger girl against her body. A short but undeniably passionate kiss was shared between them before Luka led her slave over to the bed.

She sat down on the edge before pulling Miku over her slightly spread legs, bending the teal haired girl over and assuming the classic spanking position; Miku's feet still firmly planted on the floor while her torso rested on the bed. "If that's what my little slave wants then that's what my little slave gets." She whispered hotly before lifting up Miku's short skirt and exposing her cute, perfect ass.

Miku absolutely loved where this seemed to be heading and decided to play along to increase both her and the pinkette's arousal. "Is my mistress going to punish me? Have I been a bad girl?"

Luka couldn't believe that Miku was so in to all of this, although it didn't displease her, far from it. "You're gonna be punished alright, after telling me; your mistress what to do, you deserve to be punished. I can't believe such things from my little pet." She whispered huskily, her gloved hand running along the smooth skin of her lover's pert behind.

Wave after wave of shivers wracked Miku's body, Luka's dirty words, the feeling of leather against her skin was waking something inside of her that she never even knew existed. "Please mistress… punish me…" Miku requested, her voice nothing but a breathy moan.

Luka subconsciously licked her lips as she slowly raised her hand into the air above her lover's supple bottom, leaving it there for only a second before bringing it back down, causing a light smacking sound, which was quickly followed by a rather loud moan from Miku, to fill the otherwise silent air of their bedroom. "Mmmm… You're such a naughty girl aren't you?" She questioned in a half moan, half seductive whisper before her hand descended on Miku's ass for a second time, striking her left cheek this time to give the right some time to recover. "You like this don't you… you're so dirty."

"I ahhh… I love it mistress." An extremely turned on Miku moaned, loving the tingling sensation that was now coursing through the skin of her behind. She also loved the way Luka would caress the sensitive areas before smacking her again, but while what she was getting was nice, Miku quickly found that it wasn't enough and she needed more. "Oh mistress… harder mistress… more, please."

Luka grimaced slightly at the thought of striking Miku with any more force; she really didn't want to cause any real pain to the tealette. However, as more pleas spilled from the younger woman's lips, Luka relented and added a little extra force to the smacks, all the while trying to stay in character the best she could. "You like that baby?"

Miku was glad that the pinkette had finally seemed to get serious. "Yes…" She moaned lustfully. "Oh god yes."

Luka smirked at her lover's words before resting both hands on the younger woman's butt cheeks, spreading them apart ever so slightly. "Mmm… I can tell; look at how wet you are." She pointed out, leaning over a bit to inspect the tealette's underwear. "Your panties are absolutely soaked.

Miku tried to prop herself up on her elbow and look around but was pushed back into the bed my the pink haired woman, an action which undoubtedly only served to make her even wetter. "You make me that way mistress." She mumbled into the covers before pulling her face out and once again trying to look around, this time only turning her neck. "Are you going to punish me for that too?" She asked with a false sense of innocence, bringing a somewhat dirty looking grin to her lover's lips.

Luka leant over, bringing her curvy body over her lover's and gently resting her weight on the tealette's back so her lips could have access to Miku's neck. "Of course, I never said you could get aroused yet, this is unacceptable." She whispered hotly in Miku's hair as she drunk in the younger woman's intoxicating scent, her hands moving down to the sides of Miku's hips and clutching at the fabric of her panties.

She pulled the lacy black garment off roughly and immediately felt bad when she heard Miku groan in pain; the wet fabric had been caught between her lips and so the sharp tug from Luka had been quite unpleasant. "I…I…" She started quietly, fighting with herself on whether or not to apologize. She felt as if she should but she knew Miku wouldn't want her to as it would ruin the mood, and, even though her initial reaction had been one of discomfort, the tealette seemed to enjoy it soon after.

After a quick internal debate, Luka decided to just let it slip and instead got back to the matter at hand. She pushed herself up and returned to her previous upright position, a position which allowed Luka to take Miku in in all her glory. Luka had never seen her lover this wet and so took a second to marvel at the glistening flesh before bringing her fingers to it, stroking the slick, sensitive skin slowly. "Such a dirty girl…" She breathed absentmindedly, more to herself than to Miku, as she watched and felt her digits slide without resistance.

The feeling of the soft leather against the bare skin of her pussy was exquisite and Miku couldn't help but moan loudly. "Oh mistress… that feels so good." She gasped in between moans, her breath running out quickly. Miku's mind quickly became clouded with unbridled lust and desire, her hips started rocking against Luka's teasing fingers and her eyes rolled back in her head as the sensation overload almost became too much. However, despite being higher than she'd ever been before, Miku couldn't figure out why the pinkette was giving her such a pleasant experience. "Mistress? I don't understand…" she started before the overwhellming need to moan get the better of her. "How can this be punishment when it feels so good?"

Luka chuckled lowly before smacking a cute, round cheek of her lover's ass once again. "It may feel good now my little Miku, but it'll soon become torturous… absolutely agonising when you don't get your release." She explained huskily, her fingers picking up the pace to add more meaning to her words. "And even after all my teasing… when you're at your absolute limit… even then you won't get to cum; not until I say so." She added sternly, before leaning over and grabbing a fistful of her lover's messy teal locks. "You're gonna have to beg me for it."

With that, Luka properly got to work, no longer just idly stroking, instead building Miku up teasingly slowly, intending to get her right to the edge. Her experienced fingers toyed and teased in all the right places, never letting up for the first few minutes to make sure her teal haired lover was constantly stimulated. "You like that baby?" Luka questioned with false innocence as she slipped a single digit in up to only the first knuckle, quickly withdrawing it and denying Miku of the full and continuous penetration she desired.

Luka kept up her teasing ways for many minutes; repeatedly dipping in for a second, consciously avoiding her clit for long periods of time so that when she finally decided to give it any attention, Miku would gasp, moan and buck her hips wildly in response. She of course kept up the spanking as well, but her main focus was on raising the tealette higher than she ever had been before.

Soon enough, the tealette was on the cusp of losing it, although just not able to cum now that Luka had slowed her ministrations down and somehow, made each and every little movement even more teasing. She needed Luka inside of her more than she needed her next breath, and not long after Luka had uttered them, Miku was really starting to understand the meaning of her lover's words. "P-please…"She groaned as she fruitlessly tried to maneuver herself closer to Luka's fingers.

Luka spanked her lover hard at this. "Please what my little darling?" She questioned in a low, seductive tone before thumbing the younger woman's clit briefly, eliciting a delicious, lustful groan to escape the tealette's lips.

Miku loved how the usually sweet, affectionate and caring term had become such a naughty one just by the simple act of her lover lowering her voice. "Please mistress… your fingers… I need you inside of me, I can't take it anymore."

Luka felt a rush of excitement through her system as that was exactly what she wanted to hear from her teal haired lover. "Oh really? Is all my teasing too much for my little pet?" She whispered, getting a meek nod from the tealette below. "Well you know what you have to do… beg me; beg me for your release and if you're lucky I might just let you have it."

Miku couldn't even string a coherent sentence together, not with all the stimuli on her plate, or that fact that all her air was coming in in the form of short, sharp gasps. "I-I can't…please Luka… I need… oh god… please." She pleaded as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes; never before had something felt so unbelievingly amazing yet so ridiculously frustrating at the same time.

When Luka heard her name uttered so desperately, when she saw the moisture accumulating in her lover's eyes, she felt insurmountably guilty. If Miku had been worked up enough to break character and call her by her name – and not to mention as emotively as she did –the Luka figured that she must have been pushing Miku too far and so, in no less than a heartbeat, slipped two fingers into Miku's snug warmth. "Oh sweetie… I'm so sorry." She breathed lovingly, setting a fast pace within her girlfriend right from the start.

Even though what Luka was doing felt absolutely amazing, after a few seconds of indulgence the tealette brought her hand back and grabbed a hold of Luka's; halting the taller woman's ministrations. "Luka… what are you doing?" She asked, her voice sounding quite a lot angrier than it did the last time Luka slipped out of character.

Luka didn't know why the tealette sounded annoyed but the fact that she was worried her somewhat. "I… I was just doing what you asked me to do." She replied quietly, seemingly unable to speak louder after Miku's outburst.

Miku huffed and turned herself over so she could look at the pinkette. "Why on earth are you doing that, you're the one who is meant to be in control. You should be the one making the decisions, not me."

Luka quickly sunk back in her shell at Miku's loud and assertive voice. "It's just… well… you looked so upset, I had to."

By this point Miku was really rather ticked off; the fact that Luka wasn't living up to her expectations was really getting on her nerves. "No, you need to be more assertive with me; you are the mistress after all." She pointed out as she took to her feet, taking a position on front of the pinkette. "You're being too soft with me, you keep doing what I say and you're reluctant to punish me."

Luka's features softened as she tried to reach out and cup the younger woman's cheek. "But you don't need punishment, you haven't done anything wrong." She pointed out with caring tone on her voice.

Miku shook her head and grit her teeth, barely able to contain her frustration with her girlfriend's inability to understand the simple concept of what it means to be a dominatrix. She batted the pinkette's arm away before climbing on top of her without really realising what she was doing, straddling her to the bed, looking into her eyes incredulously. "But that's what you're supposed to do…you; the one who's meant to be in control.

Luka averted her eyes, unable to hold Miku's piercing stare any longer. "I-I know… but I can't Miku, I love you too much; I don't want to actually hurt you." She revealed, her voice now barely a whisper.

Miku's eyes closed in frustration and her mood shifted rather dramatically. "You're not very good at this are you?" She asked flatly, the only additional tone in her voice being a rather mean one.

I one last act of defiance and dominance, Luka pushed herself up and propped herself up on elbows. "Hey, it's my first time…"She began in a whine before being rudely interrupted by the tealette.

Miku pushed the taller woman back down on to the bed and adjusted her position so she could hold her down more firmly. "Be quiet, I wasn't done talking." She ordered sternly, exciting herself in the process. After a brief moment of contemplation Miku decide to leave the harsh comment as it was and even follow on from it. "For Christ's sake, I'm on top of you." She pointed out incredulously. By now, Miku's hormones and desires were doing the talking; she had been so excited to have this experience with Luka that when she didn't get it, she pretty much unconsciously decided to take matters into her own hands. "It's a bit pathetic on your part don't you think; a dominatrix that can't control her slave?" She spat meanly.

Luka felt the dynamic change between them; she no longer felt even the slightest bit in control. It was almost as if Miku had become the dominatrix Luka always wanted to be and she was that domme's slave. However, Luka couldn't deny that she absolutely loved the radical shift. "Miku…" She gasped involuntary as she instinctively cowered from the powerful young woman on top of her.

Miku felt the change as well. A sly smirk rapidly spread across her face she as realised that she was now in complete control and also, at how quickly she had managed to take the pinkette's position. She leaned down and caught her lover's face between her fingers, much like Luka had done to her earlier. "Call me mistress bitch." She whispered hotly before pressing her lips to Luka's roughly, instantly turning up the heat for both woman and finally starting what the pinkette had been too afraid to do.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miku's gloved hands grabbed on to the pinkette's ass roughly, squeezing the supple flesh hard as she pounded one of Luka's more outrageous toys; that being a large pink strap on dildo in to the pinkette's tight, dripping pussy. "God… you're such a dirty slut aren't you?" She asked, a low, naughty tone of voice, before releasing her grip of Luka's bottom with both hands, only to have them come back down a fraction of a second later with great force, sending a loud smack through the room and causing an already flustered Luka to moan louder than she ever had before.

Miku continued to pump into her lover but she gave the spanking a short rest so she could properly take the time to marvel at the erotic sight before her. A sweaty and dishevelled Luka clad in nothing but her thigh high boots and her long leather gloves, her face partly buried in the mattress as she struggled to endure the never ending rollercoaster of pleasure she had her on. To Miku, this, paired with the fact that she was working Luka harder than she had ever done before, made the scene in front of her the most erotic and arousing sight she had ever witnessed, and what made her even happier was the fact that she was the one in complete control of it all.

Luka had been at her every whim since she took over and Miku had never felt more powerful, in control and subsequently more turned on in her entire life. She found that the role of the dominatrix suited her much better than it did Luka; she slipped in to it effortlessly, having no trouble calling the woman she loved more than anything in the world stuff like a whore and a slut, spanking said woman with enough force to make a grown man cry, whipping her until her pale skin went red and generally teasing her in many other ways.

She guessed that the reason she was so good compared to Luka was that Luka was too emotionally involved and couldn't separate her everyday feelings for her, and so as a result, couldn't bring herself to hurt Miku and do the things that a normal dominatrix would do. Miku however - while she loved Luka to bits, would do absolutely anything for her and would hate to see her come to any harm in the real world - realised that what they were currently engaging in was just for fun; it wasn't real pain, and so could just do what she wanted.

Of course, Miku wouldn't have been able to do the things she was doing if Luka didn't like them. On the contrary, Luka very much enjoyed Miku's ministrations; she loved the feeling of being controlled by her usually so cute and cuddly lover as well as the pleasurable torture said girl was putting her through. This couldn't be more evident as of right now as Miku teasingly held back her lover's orgasm, going slow and gentle for a minute or so before giving a large, short burst of stimulation, bringing her within a millimetre of cumming but never close enough for her to actually do so.

However, after bringing Luka to the brink so many times, Miku decided that it was about time she got her own release. She had yet to get much in the way of stimulation and while she was immensely aroused by the scene in front of her, her lover's glorious moans and cries and had built her way up towards her own orgasm slowly from the friction of the harness, Miku decided that she should finally finish Luka off so she could have her own release.

Luka had never felt so good in her whole life; Miku's unrelenting ministrations brought her unmatched levels of pleasure, but she was starting to get a bit annoyed with the tealette's constant teasing. However, Luka registered that Miku hadn't pulled out or stopped yet and had in fact been actively working towards her orgasm for much longer than any other of the teasing times before. Luka guessed that Miku was finally giving in as she could feel her orgasm was closer than ever before, and with the realisation that her release was imminent, she couldn't keep herself from crying out. "Oh god…yes… Miku… oh Miku yes…"

As much as Miku wanted her own release, what she just heard was completely unacceptable and had to be dealt with immediately. "What did you just call me bitch!?" She almost shouted as she pulled out of her lover's dripping wet centre, causing said woman to whimper loudly in frustration. Without giving her time to answer, Miku leant over and roughly buried her face in her girlfriend's pink hair, pressing her face up against the side of Luka's. She grabbed a handful with the hand that wasn't supporting her and snarled. "How many fucking times do I have to tell you… you are to address me as mistress, understand? Or do you just never want to cum... is that it?"

Luka's breath hitched at the rough way Miku handled her but she absolutely adored it, she couldn't ask for more. "No mik… I er mean mistress… I want… no I need to cum… I need it desperately…please mistress… please finish me off." She begged like the good little slave she was.

Miku just laughed loudly, and deviously decided to reposition the toy at her lover's centre. "You think I'll just give you your release after that unforgiveable display of disobedience… you don't deserve it… not one bit." She growled as she slid the sticky toy against the pinkette's pussy, almost making said woman lose it right there.

Luka couldn't control the spasming of her hips; after being worked so hard and for so long she was ridiculously oversensitive. "Please mistress… don't… I'll cum…I haven't got your permission." She begged desperately as she came dangerously close to fumbling over the edge. "Please… I'll do anything…. anything to finally get my release."

A devious smirk appeared on the tealette's features. "Anything you say?" She asked somewhat mysteriously and was met with an immediate and vigorous nod from the pinkette. Miku thought for a second before a dirty, but oh so delicious image popped into her head. "Perfect…" She hummed contently to herself before carrying out her plan. She sent a hand back and hovered it over Luka's centre before gnashing her palm against the older woman's pussy, covering the glove she wore with Luka's womanly juices. She proceeded to coat each finger as well by dragging them one by one through her lips until the entire glove was coated with her essence, and the soft black leather sheened with her lust. "Here…"She whispered in the pinkette's ear as she offered her hand to Luka.

Luka jumped slightly as the tealette's hand appeared in her field of vision "Wh-what's that?" She asked with fake innocence.

Miku licked up Luka's neck slowly before taking her earlobe between her teeth. "That… that is my glove that is covered with your delicious juices; absolutely drenched with the utter mess you have made back here." She explained in a low tone of voice.

Luka considered retorting; saying that Miku made the mess by rubbing her hand all over her when she was that wet. However, Luka knew her place and kept her mouth shut on that matter, although, she did however pipe up with a question. "What do you want me to do with that mistress?" She asked even though she was pretty certain she already knew the answer.

Miku laughed darkly in her lover's ear before moving round and kissing her cheek. "You are going to be a good little slave and clean up your mess." She explained sweetly. "I want that glove spotless… only then will you get to cum."

Luka looked at the glove rather apprehensively. While she loved going down on Miku, and while she wouldn't admit it, loved how her younger lover tasted, the situation the pink haired woman found herself in was a bit different; these were her own juices. However, she didn't dare contest the teal haired domme and so hesitantly lapped at the tip of Miku's middle finger.

Both of them moaned in unison, Miku at seeing such an arousing sight and Luka simply because the taste was amazing. She didn't know if it was the leather, if she just tasted great or perhaps a combination of the two, but boy did what she have in front of her taste great. She hungrily attacked the first two fingers, greedily sucking them into her mouth and sloppily cleaning them of her essence.

Miku almost couldn't breathe. The sight of her lover sucking intensely on her gloved fingers, the messy sounds she was making, the feel of the suction and her tongue wrapping around each digit sent fire to her core and the decent progress she had made towards her orgasm skyrocketed in an instant. "Oh my god Luka…" She gasped, still incredulously watching the incredibly alluring sight as her self- restraint faltered. She quickly adjusted herself and pounded the toy back into her lover faster than ever before; she was so aroused that the only thing running through her head was that she just had to fuck this magnificent woman.

A long drawn out moan fell from the pinkette's lips but that didn't stop her from continuing her rather enjoyable task. "Mmm yes… oh Miku… don't stop."

Miku didn't care about Luka's slip up; she was so far deep into her haze of passion, she didn't want to and couldn't stop, she needed for them both to cum now. "Luka… oh Luka…" She groaned into her ear as she worked her lover hard. "I love you so much."

Luka had pretty much finished with Miku's hand and so let it fall from her lips. "I love you too Miku… oh god I love you so much…" She whispered in response. "Hold me…" She requested breathlessly. "I'm so close."

Miku let the older woman support her weight as she brought both arms around her and lay flush against her back. "Luka…"She whispered excitedly as she wrapped both arms around her tight, one around her stomach while the other around her chest, holding and squeezing one of her breasts. "I'm gonna cum."

The stimulation to her breast and Miku's breathy moans in her ear pushed the pinkette over the edge, and she came harder than ever before "Mikuuu…" She screamed as her walls tightened around the large pink toy inside her.

Upon hearing the pinkette and realising she had reached her peak, Miku came from the sheer excitement of the situation, climaxing in sync with the gorgeous woman below her. "Luka…"

They both fuelled each other's orgasms, getting higher and higher from their lover's beautiful moans and gasps, losing themselves in the haze of passion they had both slipped in to. Within moments both women were completely spent and left gasping for breath as they separated; Miku's rolling off of the pinkette to give her some space.

Miku soon recovered – much faster than her pink haired lover -and once she found the strength to do so, walked on her knees over to the still deeply breathing pinkette. At the same moment, Luka had just about gathered enough strength to half open her eyelids, but quickly shot back into action when she saw her teal haired mistress kneeling in front of her, looking ready for round two. "Please mistress, not again… I'm not ready yet." She begged as she shimmied her way up the bed; putting some extra distance between them.

Miku tilted her head, her nose scrunching up cutely. "Huh…what do you mean?" She asked innocently before remembering that she was still wearing the large pink toy. She looked down and giggled before removing the harness and crawling up her lover's till slightly sweaty body. "Don't worry, I'm not going to, I just want to cuddle." She whispered affectionately. "And call me Miku for now, I need a few minutes just me and you… the real us."

While Luka had loved every minutes of Miku's blissful torture she was quite glad to have her cute little Miku-chan back. "Miku…"She whispered with a big smile on her face, completely elated. "Come here darling."

Miku obeyed obediently and fell in to the pinkette's awaiting arms, snuggling in to her lover's curvy body. She immediately tucked her face into the older woman's neck, kissing the pale skin softly and taking in her lover's alluring scent. She moved lazily with her eyes mostly closed, kissing down her love's neck to her shoulder before progressing down to her chest and eventually coming to rest on the older woman's boobs, all the while looking intoxicated as she drank in Luka's body smell. "Wow, how can you still smell this good?" She asked incredulously, her eyes opening slowly and meeting Luka's.

Luka couldn't help but chuckled at the cute look on the tealette's face. "I dunno." She said nonchalantly before bringing her hand up to cup her younger lover's cheek. "How can someone this adorable be such a little devil in the bedroom?" She questioned, a hint of cheekiness present in her voice.

A light blush formed on Miku's face. "I dunno, seeing you back down… it just woke something inside of me… and I think I just went from there… on instinct you know?" She guessed, not really knowing where her wild behaviours had actually come from. "But everything I said I didn't mean it you know… you're not some dirty slut, you're not just a…" She began somewhat worriedly, starting to apologize for the naughty terms that she had said in the heat of the moment with her hormones running.

Luka thought that this was absolutely adorable, especially seeing as that someone as dominant and powerful as Miku had been a minute ago could so quickly revert back the cute and innocent Miku she knew and loved. She quickly wrapped her arms around the teal haired girl's neck and pulled her down into a deep kiss; interrupting her unnecessary apologies. "I know sweetie, don't worry, I know you didn't mean it; we were just playing after all." She assured softly, looking in to her lover's eyes with nothing but adoration. "Although I have to say I'm a little surprised with how in to it you got."

Miku scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Well… you know… someone had to take over." She offered somewhat embarrassedly before realising how Luka might have taken what she just said. "That wasn't meant as an insult by the way, I was just saying that after you stopped, I just really needed to have the experience… I got so excited about, and so when you couldn't give it to me I took it into my own hands."

Luka's face turned the same colour as her hair. "Yeah, sorry about that, I tried but… I just… I just couldn't…" She began, sounding slightly down, before being interrupted by a passionate kiss.

"Hey don't be sorry baby, you have nothing to be sorry about, I shouldn't have kept pushing, I couldn't control myself." Miku offered, now cupping her lover's face with both hands tenderly. "And hey, it turned out pretty good; I got to have some fun, pleasure the woman I love and find something out about myself." She pointed out cheerily. "Although, if you ever want to do this again, I can be your slave if you want, we'll just take it slow."

Luka appreciated the offer, but shook her head in response "Nah, it's alright, you're way better at it than me anyway; I don't think I'm really cut out to be a domme." She whispered, sounding rather downcast.

Miku's face contoured with worry; she hated hearing her lover talk negatively about herself. "Hey, don't say that… you looked really hot in your outfit." She offered in condolence, bringing a small smile to the older woman's lips. "I think it's just because you're too nice and too loving… which of course isn't a bad thing, it's just not that great for this situation."

The pinkette nodded, obviously agreeing. "Yeah I know what you mean; I just couldn't bring myself to hurt you… you mean way too much to me Miku." She stated lovingly. "And besides, I think I'm a better submissive anyway; I think I enjoy it more than I did being the mistress."

"Yeah? Well at least you got to try it out." Miku pointed out optimistically, earning a small nod from her girlfriend. "Although it's funny, I really could imagine you as a great dominatrix."

"Yeah, and I couldn't have ever imaged you as one if I'm honest." Luka whispered, finishing what her lover was going to say for her, causing them both to giggle together. "But I guess it just turns out that I'm a great slave, first with Lily and now with you, and that you're a great mistress." She offered before sighing contently. "And you know what; I think I like it that way the best."

Miku couldn't heel but smile. "Yeah… I think I like it like that way too." She said simply before roughly inserting two fingers into her lover's core, an almost unperceivable sly smile forming on her features at Luka's response.

Luka gasped at the unexpected and rather rough intrusion "Ah…Miku… what are… mmm... what are you doing?" She questioned, her face incredulous.

Miku leant over. "How many times do I have to tell you…?"She whispered sternly before capturing Luka's lips briefly. "It's mistress."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**I hoped you enjoyed that, although I do apologize for the abrupt ending; I couldn't really think of much else to write and the word count was getting a bit high as well.**

**Anyway, I would love to hear what you all thought of this chapter, any suggestions you might have for a new title, and whether or not you like the idea of this story basically becoming a collection of M-rated one shots. Leave me a review if you have the time as I love reading every last one of them and I greatly appreciate your thoughts and opinions.**


End file.
